You're Mine
by TheatreGeek12
Summary: Aang wants to propose to Katara, but is struggling with doing so. Oneshot. Kind of fluffy. BEWARE THE FLUFF!


**Two stories in one day? How is this possible? Well, I guess a little inspiration is all it takes.**** BTW, the story takes place at a estate Katara, Aang and Sokka all reside together in. Toph is visiting.**

"Sokka, I don't know if I can do this."

"Chill buddy, it's easy. All you gotta do is..."

"Sokka, I'm not an idiot. Are you patronizing me? You're patronizing me, aren't you? Well just because I'm 25 and you're 28 doesn't mean you can-"

"Aang? Calm down. You're having a nervous breakdown."

Aang sighed.

"Sorry, Sokka. I'm just really nervous. What if she says no?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She loves you."

"You really think so."

"Aang, I know so. She's had eyes for you and you alone ever since you first met."

"How do you know?"

"Dude, she's my sister. I know when she's got eyes for someone."

"... I still can't believe you're okay with all this."

"Well, I don't exactly like it when you two show PDA while I'm around... But I'm supportive of your relationship altogether."

"I'm glad you are. I really love her."

"I know you do, Aang." Sokka said, putting an arm around Aang. He then gave him nudge forward.

"Now go get her."

Aang took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going to do it." He confirmed. But as he was stepping out of the door, he went back and quickly gave Sokka a hug. Sokka was a bit startled at first, but returned the hug.

"By the way, how does the necklace look?"

Aang held it up for him to see. It looked similar to the necklace Katara inherited from her mother, except that in the center of the of the necklace piece their was an Air Nomad symbol, instead of a Water Tribe symbol.

"Wow. Looks nice."

"Yeah. I got it custom made."

"That's really thoughtful." Sokka smiled. He shook his head. "I'm wasting your time. Get out there!"

Aang smiled at him, and stepped out of the tea room. He walked down the corridor until he heard voices.

(In Katara's room)

"I'm worried, Toph." Katara informed her best friend. Toph smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What has your undies in a twist this time, Sugar Queen?"

Katara sighed. "It's Aang. He's been acting weird lately."

"Weird how?"

"Well... he's been acting really nervous around me, like he's hiding something. At times, it seems like he wants to tell me something, but then he'll back out of it. Do you think he's... I don't know... cheating?"

Toph gave Katara a skeptical look.

"Katara... Twinkletoes? A Two-Timer? That's nothing like him. He's too much of a nice guy to do something as bad as cheat."

Katara looked out the window.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't love me anymore? And he WANTS to break up with me, but he's too scared to do it?"

Toph groaned. She wasn't all too sure why Katara was telling her this in the first place if she was just going to deny everything Toph said in an attempt to make her happy again. But then again, Toph had trouble understanding how a girly brain would function.

"My God, Katara. I know I haven't known Aang for as long as you and Sokka have, but I could tell from the moment you two engaged in a simple conversation that he had the biggest crush on you. AND I'M BLIND!"

Katara gave a slight smile. Before she knew it, she was giggling as if this whole conversation was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Toph walked over towards her.

"So, are you gonna take my word, or do we have to continue this disturbingly girly conversation we're having?" Toph asked teasingly. Katara smiled at Toph.

"I'll give you a break." Katara told her. She was about to talk to Toph about the daily process Zuko and Aang had made on restoring the Fire Nation when she heard the door slide open. Aang poked his head into the room. He smiled nervously.

"Hey Katara, Toph." He said a little too enthusiastically. The two girls exchanged a confused look. Aang noticed this, and sighed.

"Katara… can I talk to you alone?" He said. Katara nodded slowly, a frown slowly making it's way on to her face. This did not sound good.

Toph got up, stretched, and made her way out of the room.

"Couples." She muttered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

Aang and Katara were now alone together. Katara looked worried and sad.

"Is there something we need to talk about, Aang?"

Aang cleared his throat. "Yes." Katara looked down at the floor.

Katara sat down on her bed. Aang remained standing. He took a deep breath and began to speak from his heart.

"Katara… we've known each other for 13 years… Sometimes, it seems like millenniums to me." He began, smiling at her. He continued on.

"We've been together for the same amount of time. 13 years! When we first started dating, I swear, I was the happiest man alive." He told her. He paused, worried his words were sounding too corny. Realizing it was too late to go back, he proceeded.

"I-I'm at loss for words, yet it's hard to get to the point." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is-"

Katara stood up, tears in her eyes. "It's okay, Aang. You don't have to say it. I understand, you don't want to be with me anymore." She looked at the floor oncemore. Aang's eyes widened with shock.

"What? No, no! Katara, I'm not breaking up with you! Did I make it seem like I was? Oh spirits, I am really terrible at this, aren't I?" Aang said, getting tenser and tenser by the minute. It was his turn to look at the floor. Katara looked up. She was a bit confused for a second, but a smile found a way onto her face.

"No, no, Aang, you aren't. " Katara reassured him. Relief flooded her body as she realized that Aang still loved her all the same. "That was my fault, I jumped the gun and thought the worst. But what are you trying to say?"

Aang looked Katara in the eyes. "What I'm trying to say, Katara- well, what I'm trying to ask you is…"

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket, and held it out in front of him. Katara looked stunned.

"Will… Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. He looked at Katara. Tears once again filled her eyes. Aang frowned. He failed. He KNEW something would go wrong!

"I'm sorry… is it too soon? If you don't want it, I will take the necklace b-" Aang was cut off by Katara's lips on his. Warm tears fell down her face. Aang was startled at first, but gave into her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she did with her arms around his neck.

Katara soon pulled away. She smiled at him through her tears. "Don't be ridiculous, Aang, of course I'll marry you. I'm crying because I thought you'd never ask… and honestly, this is the happiest day of my life. I love you." Aang hugged her.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm so happy you said yes… "

She stepped back from him and put her new necklace on. She touched the symbol in the middle.

"It's beautiful, Aang. I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Katara ran into his arms and gave him another long hug. Aang pulled her close to him.

"Finally… you're mine."

**Fanfiction based off of this artwork: **** ?qh=§ion=&q=kataang#/d1v6bmm**

**I hope you enjoyed, I hope that wasn't too corny. Lol. **


End file.
